farmington_group_story_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary's Story Page
Let's look at who, and what, we're dealing with in this story. As a side note, if anyone wants to take this prompt and write their own version of it, that is acceptable and I would find it highly amusing. Place: Detroit, MI. Time: 2017. The humans have made contact with otherwordly beings. This was mainly accidental on their part, as they arrived on Earth looking for a fugitive, TSOUKALOS, in summer of 2017. They landed, of course, in Detroit MI.' ' TSOUKALOS: A well-known ancient astronaut theorist on Earth, it was found out after the aliens’ arrival that Giorgio was, in fact, an extraterrestrial himself, wanted on a world in another solar system for public indecency and assaulting an officer. Now Giorgio, with the help of friend and fellow alien ERICH VON DANIKEN, is fleeing for his life. But who will catch him first? RACHEL: President and co-founder (along with MARY) of the organization, Humans for Extraterrestrial Lovin’ and Lewd Affairs (HELLA). Founded in 2014 by ufologist visionaries/perverts, the organization tried for many years to contact extraterrestrials via penis-shaped crop circles- not knowing that the alien(s) were already among them, in Switzerland, going by the names Tsoukalos and Von Daniken (among others). Now that the aliens have landed and everybody knows who they are, Rachel intends to intercept them and pitch her idea for an interplanetary Tindr, which will, among other things, make her and MARY into b/millionaires. MARY: Vice president and co-founder of HELLA. A career programmer, Mary has already designed the prototype of the interplanetary Tindr application and become its first user, a Human (H) interested in an Alien (A) partner. Upon learning of the aliens’ arrival in Detroit, her and RACHEL hit the road to meet the aliens and make their millions (as well as commit unnatural sin with the aliens). Mary thinks she knows just where to start- she will convince GIORGIO to join interplanetary Tindr as its first A4H user. Now, she just need to find GIORGIO- but she’s not the only one who’s out looking for him. ELYSE: Following a nervous breakdown and identity crisis in 2017, Elyse desperately searched for another path in life. After discovering that she looked damn good in a faux leather catsuit, she knew what she must do, her new calling...she would become a bounty hunter. After months of getting rejected from bounty hunting firm after bounty hunting firm, Elyse and the Earth were stunned as a UFO landed in Detroit MI searching for the fugitive Giorgio Tsoukalos. The aliens saw in Elyse what the earthlings had not, and hired her on to help them hunt the fugitive. Elyse had her calling, and now she had her first task- she was determined to succeed. COREY: Innocent and pure, the young Corey was working as a city planner in Detroit when the aliens landed. Caught in the battle between ELYSE and HELLA, Corey has another problem as well- his comely boyfriend, JAMES, has downloaded MARY’s interplanetary Tindr app and has joined as H4A. Can Corey restore balance to Detroit, and save his love with James in time? THERESA: Successful supergenius and entrepreneur Theresa has grown bored with her success and riches. When the aliens land, Theresa realizes the potential of a whole other world out there, waiting for her. Perhaps these aliens could teach her about the universe, and maybe, they could challenge her with intellect close to her own. Theresa vows to set sail for this new “new world”, but before the aliens return home (hopefully taking Theresa with them), they must catch this dastardly GIORGIO. Theresa joins forces with badass bounty hunter ELYSE, to catch the fugitive for their new alien allies. ALEXIS: A drunk and an avid (normal) Tindr user, inebriated vixen Alexis gets a new phone, and accidentally downloads HELLA’s interplanetary Tindr app instead of the regular one. Armed with ethanol and devilish good looks, Alexis is gon get down and dirty with the aliens...but can she teach them to love? AMY: Prior to the aliens’ landing, Amy the lightweight had been in a 2-beer induced coma for almost 3 years. She was finally awakened by the sound of an interstellar spaceship landing right outside her hospital window. Now Amy has to make sense of everything that has happened over the past 3 years, and find her place in the new world. She must start by choosing sides in the battle raging over GIORGIO...but with her motives unclear, can anybody trust her? VON DANIKEN: GIORGIO’s accomplice and fellow alien, Von Daniken is fighting to keep GIORGIO out of the bounty hunters’ grasp. But it will not take long for our protagonists to learn that Von Daniken has some deep, dark secrets of his own (besides the whole being an alien thing). Chapter 1 Relaxed, Corey breathed in the deep aroma of his 6th cup of coffee in the last 2 hours. Around him sat his dear friends, Elyse, Rachel, and Mary- and beside him his even more dear lover, James. Since becoming a city planner in the glorified city of Detroit, he and James had been living in comfort and happiness in the heart of the city that was so close to their hearts. James sat contentedly at Corey’s side, sipping his chocolate Frappa Dappa Hoo Hoo and laughing at Elyse’s jokes. “And that’s when I said, supercollider?! I ‘hardly know ‘er!” Elyse joked and laughed along with the rest of them, but deep down inside, she was troubled. She sat sipping her coffee in a breathtakingly sexy faux leather jumpsuit, which she had worn to impress her interviewer at the bounty hunting firm she had just come from. She had not told her friends that she had already received her rejection from them and left empty-handed. After she had left the firm, she had taken out the list of Detroit bounty hunting firms she kept in her pocket and crossed off yet another. The list was growing ever shorter. “Mary, stop fucking texting and listen to me!” Rachel snapped. Mary sat next to Rachel and scrolled through an app on her phone- specifically, her app, an interplanetary Tindr. A founding member of Humans for Extraterrestrial Lovin’ and Lewd Affairs (HELLA) along with Rachel, while Rachel continued her hard work on the penis-shaped crop circles, Mary had designed the app in hopes of getting some extraterrestrials to sign onto it, when they finally arrived. *If* they finally arrived, she thought with a pang of sadness. Rachel, ever the optimist, never gave in to such thoughts...but if I can’t have sex with aliens, thought Mary, what was the point of all of this? “Sorry. I was just...expecting a message.” She put her phone away. Rachel continued. “I heard that OkCupid made $7 million last year. And that was for human sex. *Human* sex, Mary.” Mary cringed at her emphasis on ‘Human’. “I’ll bet we could make double, triple that.” Rachel wanted to fornicate with the aliens every bit as much as Mary, but she was often frustrated that Mary didn’t see the money-making opportunities as clearly as her, or maybe Mary truly didn’t care. Either way, Rachel needed Mary’s app. She couldn’t count on Theresa as a backup, off in her penthouse with her riches and success. Rachel wondered how many green tea Frappa Dappa Hoo Hoos she could buy with the riches from interplanetary Tindr. Vvvvrrrrrrrr…a rumble started in the distance. Outside, the sunlight dimmed. Was it supposed to storm today? “We’ve got to think of a better name for it,” Mary said. “Tindr-planetary? Nah. How about-” VVVRRRRRRR...the rumbling drowned out all conversation inside the cafe. Cups crashed to the ground, barely audible over the humungous alien engine powering the humungous alien ship hovering close by, preparing to land. A split second after it made contact with the ground, 3 beings jumped from the ship, and the sound began to die away. “Holy nipples!” Said Corey. “Is that…” Mary was breathless. Rachel didn’t need to ask. Her arousal was the only confirmation that she needed. One of the beings outside whipped out a megaphone, pointing at no one in particular. “BEINGS OF EARTH” he began. “WE ARE ON YOUR PLANET FOR THE PURPOSE OF HUNTING THE FUGITIVE, GIORGIO A. TSOUKALOS.” Every jaw dropped. A hero to everybody in earshot (that’s right, of course not just the characters in the story)...a fugitive?! More than that, an alien fugitive?! The alien continued, unaware of that brief interjection to explain everyone’s shock. “HE IS WANTED ON THE PLANET TITTYPUNCH IN SECTOR D17 FOR THE CRIMES OF INDECENT EXPOSURE AND ASSAULTING AN OFFICER. WE ASK FOR YOUR COOPERATION IN OUR SEARCH AND INVESTIGATION.” “Aliens? Holy shit!” said James. In fact, they were attractive aliens, clothed in a sort of futuristic fluid not unentirely see-through. “Fugitive?” Elyse stood up to get a better look at the aliens. “They’re bounty hunters! I’ll bet they’ll be looking for humans to help them-” “Elyse don’t go out there!” Corey interrupted. “You’ll only further the plot!” “And those are OUR aliens!” Rachel stood up as well. “Those are the aliens that Mary and I, in fact all of HELLA!, have been waiting for for 3 years.” She turned to Mary. “If we can talk to them first, we can finally get Tindr-planetary off the ground!” Mary said, “We’re not calling it that.” “Tindr-planetary…” mused James, to himself. “Bull shit your app! This could finally be my chance!” Elyse took her list out of her pocket, and tore it apart dramatically, although for all anyone else there knew it could have been a shopping list. Emboldened by her rebellious act, she sprinted out of the door. “Elyse, stop!” Yelled Mary. “Those could be our only-” At that point the door to the cafe opened again, only there was somebody coming in. This person stumbled around as if disoriented. She was wearing a hospital gown and an old pair of glasses, probably stolen off an old person at the hospital. Only, she did appear sort of familiar… “A-Amy?” Stuttered Corey in disbelief (as he was wont to do). Momentarily, their eyes were taken off the aliens outside. Amy saw them, and a faint light of recognition was visible in her eyes. She tottered over to the table and sank into Elyse’s empty chair. “My head hurts…” she mumbled. “What day is it?” “Amy,” Corey started in a grave voice, “you have been in a coma for...3 years now. I don’t know if you remember…” He sighed. “You had 2 beers at Bottom of the Fifth” Mary finished for him, putting a comforting hand on Corey’s arm, if only because she couldn’t reach his groin in that position. “Good God.” Amy messaged her aching temples. “Amy, how did you get here?” asked Rachel. “I was in that hospital,” Amy replied, pointing across to a large set of buildings on the other side of the spaceship. “Didn’t you know that? I woke up when I heard that...that thing landing.” Silence. “...Didn’t anybody ever visit me? Guys?” Outside, the rumbling started up again. Everybody turned back to peer out the glass windows and doors, only to see the aliens reloading into their ship...with a fourth member among them. Elyse. The ship’s doors closed, and with a mighty roar of its engines, it disappeared into the sky, the sound fading away. Rachel turned to Mary and broke the silence. “Mary, we need to get on the next flight out to Switzerland. It won’t take them long to figure out that’s where Giorgio has been, and we need to get there ASAP if we want to have any chance of meeting the aliens!” Mary’s heart swelled. Every doubt in her mind had faded. The aliens were here, and Giorgio Tsoukalos was among them. Suddenly, her resolve grew as strong as Rachel’s. “Let’s go spend our rent money on plane tickets straight away!” Rachel was already outside, pulling her big ass Jeep up to the door. Mary hopped in through the window, badass Death Proof style, and with Rachel’s pedal to the metal, they sped off. Corey thoughtfully sipped his rapidly cooling coffee. His head hurt, he might need a 7th cup sooner than anticipated. “I can’t believe our group is always finding something stupid to obsess over,” he said to James. “Why are Mary and Rachel chasing aliens?” Amy asked. James looked over at her. “Who are you again?” END OF CHAPTER. Up next, what adventures will our group face with the aliens? Who is this mysterious Theresa? And, who is this even more mysterious Amy? Stay tuned!